


[podfic] Gelatin Silver

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bokeh!, M/M, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur teaches Eames how to make gelatin silver prints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gelatin Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gelatin silver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12728) by Wldnst. 



> Thank you, Wldnst, for letting me record this.

Title: [gelatin silver](http://wldnst.livejournal.com/3912.html)  
Length: 19:18  
File Size/Type: 9.1 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?2j2iszz8l9sssz6)

[Streaming link](http://soundcloud.com/chestnut_filly/gelatin-silver)


End file.
